The Devil Prince and Cocky Tensai
by MoonExpressions
Summary: When Inui's latest juice fails and ends up being consumed by two certain regulars, all hell breaks loose. Fuji and Ryoma switch bodies for a whole week, which brings chaos among the not so peaceful lives of the PoT cast. CHALLENGE FROM Sweet Obsidian Rai
1. Inui Juice Version 50

A/N: I don't know why but I finally decided to start on the challenge fic from SweetObsidianRain!

The only requirements were having to be Romance/Humor and the summary (over all plot) was kept the same.

**Happy 3****rd**** anniversary to me on fanfic this year! I can't believe it has already been that long but it has. At this time Last year, I was writing 'The Risks We Take' and now I'm loaded with ideas and new stories.**

**I'm very happy to have come so far with the Thrill crowd and am extremely happy I'm not letting the Thrill fandom die at all even if the manga had finished. The only slight problem from here on out for a few months is that fact that I might be getting a job and becoming bogged with my life outside writing so release dates may not always go the way I pre-planned. If it gets to be too bad though, I'll just ask that everyone check out the story randomly and I may just have updated. :)**

**Besides that problem, I'm having lots of troubles with my muses at the moment. They've decided to abandon me :( Yep, they've given up on me recently so it would really help to have extra encouragement from all you reviewers. Other than that, I'm very appreciative towards the reviewers who take time out of their day to read and review and offer critique, thoughts, or encouragement to me. It helps me connect with everyone and it definitely does wonders to encourage me to sit and write so THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Plus I have that bet with a fellow friend that I can rack up 100 reviews from all my releases! Help me prove her to her that readers are reviewers, not just readers!**

* * *

**The Devil Prince & Cocky Tensai**

**Rated:** T

**Summary**: When Inui's latest juice fails and ends up being consumed by two certain regulars, all hell breaks loose. Fuji and Ryoma switch bodies for a whole week, which brings chaos among the not so peaceful lives of the PoT cast.

**Pairing: **Thrill

* * *

**Chapter I : Inui Juice Version 5.0**

**Seishun Gakuen**

**Monday Afternoon**

"Yadda!"

"Why not O-chibi?" Kikumaru asked glomping the 1st year with enthusiasm. " It'll be lots of fun!"

"You're not allowed to refuse," Tezuka cut in as well with his usual unreadable expression.

"Buchou…you MUST remember how BAD I am at doubles!" Ryoma said with a VERY readable frown.  
"That's exactly why we are having a doubles day…to improve." Tezuka summed up. "Since you volunteered Echizen, you shall go first."

"I didn't-" Ryoma started with a bratty look only to be cut off by his senpai walking over.

"Tezuka has allowed me, in Ryuzaki-sensei's absence, to try my latest juice on the losers of the doubles matches." Inui interrupted their conversation with a slight crazed, sadistic grin adjusting his glasses with one hand while the other held the 'latest' drink up to everyone's eye level. "This is Inui Juice Version 5.0!"

"Can't I go back to doing swings and serves with the first and second years?" Ryoma complained.

"If you give up your regulars spot." Tezuka stated with no sympathy whatsoever. He ignored Ryoma's pointed glare at him and turned to make sure the first and second years were doing their daily training.

"What is in there?" Momoshiro asked from behind Tezuka and Ryoma swallowing back a grimace at the nasty green mixture Inui held so proudly up to all of them.

"I don't think I want to know…" Kaidoh answered not tearing his eyes from the vial mixture… he could almost swear the drink was bubbling!

"It's as green as your bandanna…." Momoshiro said trying his best to hold back the look of disgust appearing on his face.

"Fssh…It'll be as green as your face if you don't look away right now." Kaidoh growled out trying his best to keep a straight face.

"Are there any volunteers to be Echizen's partner?" Tezuka asked turning back to focus on the group of regulars gagging over the smell and look of the newest drink.

"Not me!" Momoshiro said, "WE" Momoshiro said indicating Ryoma and himself with his finger for emphasizes, "Are NOT compatible!"

"Anyone?" Tezuka asked

A silence followed afterwards as everyone looked at the next person uncertainly. They all knew Ryoma was a SINGLES player.

"Well…I could if-" Kawamura started feeling sorry that no one wanted to be Ryoma's partner.

" I'll be glad to be Ryo-chan's partner." Fuji volunteered with a smile.

"Anyone but him." Ryoma said quickly over looking Fuji. He knew Fuji was up to something with such a 'Bright' smile on.

"I'm hurt…" Fuji murmured with an attempt at looking sad. "After I happily volunteered…"

"Fuji it is." Tezuka decided without further thought.

"I pick Oishi nya!" Kikumaru announced slipping an arm around Oishi's shoulder happily. He was quite happy the ordeal of who was going to be o-chibi's partner was over.

"Since you picked already, you might as well go against Fuji and Echizen." Tezuka decided with no sympathy as he headed for the referee chair, " I'll ref the game. First ones to reach one game wins."

"Fuji-senpai…you better be serious, I don't want to drink THAT!" Ryoma said adjusting his Fila cap with a sigh. If he had to be partner's with this guy, he'd better warn the smiling, Inui-juice loving, Tensai that he had absolutely no wish to even near that drink…. his senpai's though…he had no problem sacrificing them to the honor of drinking it.

"I'll try my best…but Ryo-chan…. I hope you can keep to _doubles_ rule…ne?" Fuji asked with a smile.

"Then I suppose you're a Tensai at both singles and doubles?" Ryoma asked with a slight frown.

"Saa…" Fuji merely murmured through a smile as he headed to the middle where they would begin.

'He's very VERY fishy!' Ryoma decided as the "Golden" pair entered the opposite court. One thing he didn't like about Fuji-senpai was that you couldn't tell what was running through that pretty little mind of his… which brought him back to why he respected Fuji a little more than when they first met. From the moment they had their match in the rain, Ryoma respected the technician's abilities and made it his business to break pass them. But for now, Fuji can't be TOO bad at doubles…he won most of his doubles matches after all.

"Smooth or rough?" Ryoma asked setting the head of his racquet on the court's ground.

"Rough o-chibi." Kikumaru said with a smile, ' There's no way Oishi and I are drinking that nya!"

"Don't regret your words later Kikumaru-senpai…" Ryoma said cockily. That sentence had sparked his ego. Ryoma with ego meant they better be ready because Ryoma was going to talk big and act big.

"Smooth…" Fuji said with a chuckle as it landed on the smooth side of the racquet.

"Aww…. Lucky you o-chibi!" Kikumaru said ruffling Ryoma's head till his Fila cap was lop-sided on his head.

"I'm going to crush you…." Ryoma muttered as he picked up his racquet and fixed his hat. "We'll serve then!"

"Ready when you are O-chibi!" Kikumaru said waving enthusiastically although Ryoma hadn't even made it to the serving line yet.

"Won't it be interesting that it'll take four to five shots to determine who's the winner?" Fuji asked as Ryoma passed by him.

"Hn…" Ryoma merely replied as he stood on the serving line and bounced his tennis ball a couple of times. Eyeing the other side of the court, he tossed the ball up and started to serve. His form was as beautiful as ever as Ryoma effortlessly hit the ball across the court.

The twisted serve landed beautifully and passed Oishi.

"It's harder than it looks to tackle this serve." Oishi said with a small laugh.  
"15-love" Tezuka merely said and Ryoma slowly lifted the corner of his mouth as a smirk broke across his mouth. He took a spare tennis ball from his pocket and started to bounce the ball again…contemplating how he could counter in case Fuji decided he didn't want to hit the return ball…Oishi was bound to break the twisted serve and if Kikumaru got to it, his motion vision would allow him to react fast enough to catch the twist.

'Damn…' Ryoma swore as he tossed his second ball up…. he couldn't believe his fate depended on the smiling devil that was eyeing him and not the opponents.

"He returned it…" Momoshiro said watching Oishi barely return it.

"Good job Oishi!" Kikumaru said with a grin as the ball headed towards the middle. Knowing Ryoma, he'd attack and Fuji might as well since it was more in his zone than Ryoma. "Eh?" Kikumaru said as he hit a soft yet forceful return from Fuji. It seemed Fuji had decided to play as well.

Ryoma on the other hand was very tempted to run after that ball that Oishi had hit but he remembered Fuji's words at the beginning of the match and grudgingly waited for Fuji to return.

'Not too bad!' Ryoma assessed as Fuji hit it back at Kikumaru who had seemed a bit surprised at the speed of the return. Getting into position, he watched as Kikumaru seemingly hit all his balls to Fuji… did he know Fuji's weakness?

Ryoma let out a frustrated breath as he saw Fuji's smile widen and he chuckled as he countered all the smashes, hits, and drop shots Kikumaru tried on him.  
"Hoi!" Kikumaru said faking a shot towards Fuji only to have a cross-shot going towards Ryoma.

"Mada Mada dane!" Ryoma said out loud as he smashed and scored a point behind Kikumaru. They obviously thought he was zoned out since the ball wasn't coming to him…but tennis was like Ryoma's six sense…. he knew when it was coming.

"30-love"

"Oi…maybe Echizen isn't so bad at doubles!" Momoshiro exclaimed.

"fsssh….it was probably you that brought him down then." Kaidoh said smugly.

"What did you say Mamushi?" Momoshiro asked whipping around to grip Kaidoh's jersey roughly.

"I said it was probably you that made is such a horrible combination birdbrain!" Kaidoh said raising his voice while yanking Momoshiro up by the collar of his jersey shirt as well.

"Pay attention or run ten laps!" Tezuka said without looking at the two of them. Like he expected, it quieted immediately and he continued to view the match.

"30-15" Tezuka said watching the ball drop between Fuji and Ryoma.

"Fuji-senpai… that was my ball!" Ryoma said with a frown.

"Saa…." Fuji merely said with a smile, " It could've been mine as well since it was dead center in both of our zones…"

"Next time say you got it then!" Ryoma said with a good glare at Fuji's face before going to serve the next ball…they only needed two more points.

Whether it was accidental or not, Ryoma was convinced Fuji had allowed the score to become the way it was because HE, himself had NEVER allowed Oishi-senpai or Kikumaru-senpai to score a single point on his side. They were tied at 40-40 and it wasn't pretty…. because the one who scored the next point would win.

"Ryo-chan…"

"Don't call me that," Ryoma said as he started to serve.

"I seriously wasn't expecting Oishi to use moon volley though…" Fuji said with a smile.

"If you looked more sincere maybe I'd forgive you." Ryoma said gruffly as he hit the ball over and got ready for a return ball. " Just don't miss!"

"What Ryo-chan?" Fuji asked turning to look at Ryoma with a smile.

"Baka!" Ryoma said and hit a ball Fuji should've gotten if he wasn't too busy looking at Ryoma. "Pay attention at least!"

"Of course…" Fuji said with a smile as he watched Ryoma and Kikumaru start a rally war on Ryoma's side. Feeling a bit jealous at how Ryoma was excitedly smiling at Kikumaru while he lobbed one over his senpai's head, Fuji allowed Oishi to hit a cross-shot towards him.

'Gomen Ryoma… but I want to try that drink….' Fuji thought as he swung his racquet softly so it wouldn't reach the ball. His eyes snapped open when a red racquet crossed his and bounced it over the net.

"Baka…what were you doing zoning out?" Ryoma asked smashing the return from Kikumaru.

"Was I?" Fuji asked recovering his smile in record time.

"You were…" Ryoma said with a frown as he moved back to his spot.

"Saa…looks like this game will take a bit-" Fuji thought as one flew towards Ryoma and a two second idea formulated in his head. Leaving his position, he purposely bumped Ryoma out of the way as the ball dropped between a felled Ryoma and smiling Fuji.

"FUJI-SENPAI!" Ryoma growled out angrily.

"Sorry Ryo-chan…" Fuji said with a spreading smile.

"Not your not!" Ryoma accused. " You did it on purpose didn't you!"

"Yay! We won Oishi! We won nya! Kikumaru said with a grin. " Hoi Hoi! You have to drink that nasty drink!"

"Echizen… Fuji…" Inui said with a smile as he handed a grumpy Ryoma and accepting Fuji each their own.

Giving Fuji one last glare to silently tell him that he'd get his revenge, Ryoma took a drink at the same time Fuji did and everyone waited for the usually run for water or a fainting spell. To the disappointment of Inui and the relief of the regulars, Fuji AND Ryoma survived the effects and drink.

"Che! Mada mada dane Inui-senpai, It tastes good for once."

Tezuka's brow twitched as everyone's mouth dropped open at the line Fuji had just spit out.

"Eh…Fujiko…why are you talking like O-chibi?" Kikumaru asked confused as to why Fuji was spitting out something the shortie would say.

"Hmm….Omoshiro…(interesting)" Ryoma said in turn.

"Eh?" Kikumaru said looking at Ryoma who didn't have his usually bored look but a SMILE on his face. Everyone backed away in fear.

"What's wrong with them?" Momoshiro asked horrified that Ryoma was SMILING and Fuji had his eyes open!

"Buchou…" Kaidoh said looking at a stunned Tezuka whose mouth hung slightly open in shock.

"Inui…" Tezuka said recovering from the initial shock. " What happened?"

"I think Ryo-chan and I may have switched bodies." Fuji said with a bright smile through Ryoma's body.

"Don't smile when you're in my body!" Ryoma snapped in a soft, angry voice at Fuji. This was the first time they had experienced a Fuji and Echizen like this.

"Turn them back! Turn them back!!" Momoshiro said shaking Inui slightly. " This just isn't right!"

"Momoshiro…get off Inui so he can figure out what he did." Tezuka ordered, " I'd like this figured out before practice ends Inui!"

"I'll try…" Inui said as he looked over his notes and started mumbling to himself as he shuffled through notes to looking at a smiling Ryoma and grumpy Fuji.

"Well?" Ryoma demanded out of Fuji's body. " Did you find the cure?"

"…Muzukashii(It's difficult)…." Inui muttered out.

"Then why make such-" Ryoma started for the first time very happy he had a taller body to kill Inui-senpai with.

"Kakkoii ne? (Cool huh?)" Fuji asked Ryoma as he started to eat a wasabi filled bun.

"Don't pollute my body with your food!" Ryoma said switching directions to corner his own body instead.

"It could last from twelve hours to a week." Inui finally announced only to find himself pressed against the railed fence with Fuji's slender hands at his throat.

"WHAT?" Ryoma demanded in Fuji's 'whisper of death' voice.

"Really Ryo-chan… you should calm down a bit…" Fuji said adjusting Ryoma's hat with a smile.

"Calm down!?" Ryoma asked in disbelief. " How can I calm down when I'm in your body Fuji-senpai?"

"What are WE going to do?" Kikumaru asked worriedly. " This is all Inui's fault nya…"

"We shouldn't say anything…." Tezuka decided with a sigh. " We have practice matches with different schools in the next few days so we should keep this on the low."

"If you say so buchou…." Kaidoh said uncertainly. It was unlikely that the buchou would suggest this but it seemed as if he had no wish to withdraw either Echizen or Fuji from the matches he had scheduled for them.

"But it's weird hearing Fuji say things O-chibi would…." Kikumaru said with a slight frown."

"Let's all hope by tomorrow they'll be okay then." Tezuka said as he started to walk away. " No one is to say anything to anyone about this…I have to dismiss the first and second years now so figure out what you two are going to do for the night." Tezuka said looking at Fuji and Ryoma specifically.

"Saa… we can't go home normally looking like this…" Fuji said with a smile.

"Of course not! " Ryoma snapped.

"Do I look like that when I'm angry?" Fuji teased Ryoma lightly.

"Do I look like that when I become gay?" Ryoma shot back.

"Saa…" Fuji merely said as he looked at Ryoma's body. "Well I'm sure I'll have lots of fun tonight at your place…"

"Anything happens to Karupin and your dead." Ryoma warned dangerously.

"Anything happen to my cactuses and it'll be your head…." Fuji said bluntly to match Ryoma.

"I wouldn't dream of touching prickly stuff." Ryoma said with an almost sneer.

"And you think your cat's not safe with me?" Fuji asked with a raised brow.

"No," Ryoma confirmed without a second thought.

Fuji merely smiled.

'Now I know why I don't smile often….' Ryoma thought looking at his body that Fuji was busy abusing…then again he was abusing Fuji's at the moment as well.

"So I guess that means you two will have to pretend to be each other until you turn back to normal." Oishi said with a worried frown. " I don't know about keeping this from Ryuzaki-sensei and your parents though…they have a right to know."

"but buchou did say not to say anything." Momoshiro pointed out.

"I'll talk to Tezuka about that again…as for now, go get changed and we'll all talk again before going home." Oishi said before jogging over to where Tezuka was overseeing the duties of the 1st years.

"Well…let's go!" Momoshiro said cheerfully trying to remove everyone's worry.

"Baka…" Kaidoh merely said before following Kawamura to the clubroom.

"What?" Momoshiro asked following after them.

"Me too!" Kikumaru said leaving the two "switched" individuals to follow.

xXx

Ryoma awkwardly changed into Fuji's clothes as he tried not to look at this foreign body…although he was a bit interested…NOT INTERESTED actually! Turning his head, he was shocked to see Fuji had no problem changing in someone else's body… better yet those wandering hands was making Ryoma blush just watching.

"Fuji-senpai!" Ryoma finally growled out since Fuji's body was acting weird and he had no idea why it was heating and heading down just by watching Fuji dress his body…and touch it…

"Yes Ryo-chan?" Fuji answered, turning around with a smile.

"Would you stop molesting my body?" Ryoma asked with the best glare he could muster.

Fuji merely smiled and sat down to retie Ryoma's shoes. "I can't help it, you're just so small…"

"…" Ryoma felt a blush rising on his cheek and decided to turn away since Fuji's body was heating up very bad now and somehow he felt a small tightening down there forming. " It's not my fault your too big!"

"Saa…. that reminds me…" Fuji said coming over to sit next to Ryoma. " Be careful okay… my body has needs that your body doesn't yet."

"Like what?" Ryoma said not quite understanding why he was blushing before he knew the full extent of what Fuji was trying t warn him of.

"Just around six in the morning." Fuji said with a bright, innocent smile. "Do you want me to teach you what to do?"

Ryoma didn't get a chance to answer, Oishi cut him off.

"Minna!" Oishi said walking into the clubroom with Tezuka. " Tezuka and I have decided that Tezuka will walk Fu- er Ryoma to Fuji's house while Momoshiro will drop Fuji off at the Echizen's."

"Me?" Momoshiro asked pointing to himself in shock.

"You pass by the Echizen's don't you?" Oishi asked.

"Yeah…but…"

"Just act like its normal." Oishi encouraged. " It's not like I'm asking you to speak to is parents… although we should…" Oishi said turning back into a worrisome mother.

"Then let's go Fuji-senpai…" Momoshiro said, "You can ride on my bike."

"Okay…" Fuji agreed as he followed Momoshiro out of the clubroom. " I'll be nice Ryoma…"

"Che!" Ryoma merely replied as he waited for Tezuka to start dressing.

"Inui…you had better find that cure by Wednesday or it'll be a hundred laps."

"I'll try my best Tezuka…." Inui said uncertainly pushing his glasses up.

xXx

_**Fuji Residence**_

"Do you want me to walk you in and show you where everything is?" Tezuka asked after reaching Fuji's house.

"Sure…buchou…"

"What is it?"

"Will I really have to pretend to be Fuji for the next few days?" Ryoma asked with a frown.

"Unless you'd like to give up playing tennis this week." Tezuka said leading Ryoma into the house.

"Yadda…but I have to say I can't play doubles!" Ryoma insisted.

"I'll rearrange it so you play singles as Fuji." Tezuka said. Fuji's room is the first to the left, the bathroom is downstairs to the right and-"

"Is there a reason your introducing Syuusuke to his own house Tezuka?" Yumiko asked amused from the kitchen doorway.

"Yumiko-san…" Tezuka greeted.

'Oh great…' Ryoma thought as he unwillingly pasted a 'Fuji smile' on his face. He had no idea who this woman was or act like Fuji at all…. 'Just kill me now….'

xXx

_**Echizen residence**_

" You sure you can handle his family?" Momoshiro asked as Fuji walked into the Echizen residence.

"Of course." Fuji said confidently.

"Then… Fuji-senpai…"

"Yes Momo?"

"Echizen…. he…"

"Yes?" Fuji questioned with a beaming smile.

"He doesn't…smile…" Momoshiro said trying to break it as soft as possible to Fuji. " I mean you look and sound like him but…"

"I'll tone down my smiles and up my cockiness." Fuji promised with a smile.

"Okay… I'll be by to pick you up tomorrow…"

"Later in the morning right?" Fuji asked, "Echizen is a late-sleeper isn't he?"

"Aa…he also sleeps in English…" Momoshiro admitted.

Fuji merely chuckled and Momoshiro shifted uncomfortably. Hearing Fuji through Echizen's body chuckle was scary!

"I'll keep that in mind." Fuji promised as he walked inside the gates and shut it. Removing his smile, he headed up the front steps and entered the house.

"Tadaima…" Fuji said as bored as he could… or rather how he pictured Ryoma would've said it.

"Okaeri Ryoma!" a cheerful lady said sticking her head out of the kitchen. " Your mother is in the kitchen cooking a Japanese meal today!"

"Really?" Fuji asked walking into the kitchen. " Tadaima Okaa-san…"

"Oh…ok-Okaeri Ryoma…" Rinko said with a small smile. " it's rare of you to greet me so politely.

"Maybe he hit his head and finally learned respect." Nanjiroh sang out from where he sat clipping his toenails.

"Or maybe it was because I thought you weren't home." Fuji countered with his best Ryoma frown.

Rinko laughed and went to kiss Ryoma on the forehead after removing his Fila cap.

"Go do your homework and I'll have Nanako come get you when dinner's ready okay?"

"Okay…" Fuji said and walked up the stairs. After a few doors he was able to locate Ryoma's room after spotting the tennis equipment and boyish room.

"Hn…. not bad….a bit messy but not bad…" Fuji muttered as he looked at the room.

"Meow…"

"Eh?" Fuji said turning to see the Himalayan cat looking at him strangely.

"Karupin right?" Fuji asked bending to Karupin's level and holding out a hand. "Come here…"

Karupin on the other hand backed away and looked ready to attack if Fuji reached out any further.

'Smart kitty…'Fuji thought with a smile. Lying on Ryoma's bed, Fuji wondered how well Ryoma was doing.

xXx

_**Fuji residence**_

"Nee-san…could you tell mom I'm going to be spending a few nights at my friends house to finish a project?" Ryoma asked as nice and light-heartedly as he could. He was over wishing for Inui to find a cure ASAP; he was in desperation right now to leave Fuji's sister's presence… she seemed to know something was wrong.

"Fine… as long as you keep your cell on… is that why your acting strangely Syuusuke?" Yumiko asked.

" I have a bet with a friend to be like him for a week so I have to not eat wasabi and be my normal self too much…" Ryoma said lying smoothly.

"Oh… that makes sense…but why was Tezuka introducing you to our house earlier?" Yumiko asked.

"Oh that… he was giving me an example of how to explain a house whereabouts."

"Oh….then I'll call you for dinner… I'll have to order something without wasabi for you then."

"Sorry for the trouble." Ryoma said feeling a bit bad he was lying so much.

"No problem Syuusuke… it's only a week after all and it seems like for that week your friend will be making sure you 're holding your part of the bargain anyways right?"

"Un…" Ryoma confirmed.

"Then it's no trouble at all… go tend to your cactus while I prepare dinner… too bad Tezuka didn't stay."

"He was busy…" Ryoma said before heading up to his room to "tend" to his cactuses.

Closing the door behind him, he collapsed on the bed and bumped his head on the wall. He had forgotten he was a different height now…. not to mention he wasn't too comfortable since this wasn't his house.

"What a mess…" Ryoma muttered as he stared at the ceiling. Looking at the closet, he wondered if he should shower and get into pajamas soon…

"_My body has needs that your body doesn't yet."_

Ryoma felt a heat rush through his body at the thought of looking at the body he was in right now.

'Baka Ryoma!' He chided himself as he buried his head in Fuji's pillow. Why was this body reacting so weird?

* * *

A/N: That ends chapter one… get ready for Tuesday's practice with Yamabuki next time if I have time to update this with my next update :)


	2. Exploring The Body

A/N: It's been a long time! I'm so happy to be back from a very long Hiatus and am very sorry for it since many have convinced me I left behind lots of hopeful people so here I am! Back and writing for all of you! Don't worry, the Thrill community just has a lot of drifting writers who are indefinitely on hiatus or just gone.

I really hope **Lady Androgene, Unreal phantom, Sweet Obsidian Rain, Playgirl Eugene, InnoncentXSorrow, Firey Chronicles, Ishka, UtSuKuShIiMoOn (yes dear cousin, YOU!) **and many others will release some Thrill as well soon because it'd be boring only to read my own work and nothing new from fellow Thrillers. We must keep the thrill alive or else pillar pair will take over D:

Anyways review and enjoy this Back to School Release… if I'm on schedule then Halloween should have a mass update!

NOW go read and review and make me happy after such a long Hiatus!!

* * *

-x-FantasyBlossom-x-- -I'm glad you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it for all of you.

oOfantasyOo- I'm thankful that you're going to give this story a chance. I'd be very happy if you were to read my other stories and give me your input as well. I don't force people to read my stories but I really do love the input and insight reviewers can give me.

FlAmEsOfDeSiReS- Fuji grumpy and Ryoma smiling is very OOC but that's the fun in this XD I never said anything about Ryoma closing his eyes… I merely said he smiled mind you. XD

NDebN- Fuji's needs will surface this chapter so get ready for that! Get ready for awkward scenes and funny situations.

Himilika- I'm glad it's caught your attention. You should be telling SweetObsidianRain for thinking up such a great plot. XD I merely took the challenge. Ryoma definitely has a harder part than Syuusuke does and do get ready for their romance because it seemed they already had feelings for each other before the switching took place…. What kind of feelings, we'll soon find out!

InnocentxSorrow- well that is his character afterall, and WE all know how horrible he is at doubles. XD

Ryoma's going to have the hardest time showering while Fuji will be having the time of his life! XD I think Fuji being Ryoma and Ryoma being Fuji is just plain scary in general. XD

Miyuki Meiru- They will have their first day in school to deal with in this chapter.

Skryrssb- Well Ryoma did ask Yumiko if he may spend a few nights over at a friend's house XD

CrystalKitteN-MeW- I hope my version turns out decent to everyone and you. XP

EvCaCeLy- Knowing me, they will :) no secret on that… how…is a different story.

PheonixShadow- Them playing doubles together will happen in this fic again so watch for that.

MARYLOVER- Yep, Ryoma is having a hard time adjusting to a new body and being Fuji is even harder! XD

**XxSisz4evaxx-** You and everyone else is wondering about those special needs XD it's unbelievable, but it has happened in the fic now!

wuzzgoinon- :) I' hope it meets your expectations!

abhorsen3-Well knowing Fuji, he's going to be having lots of fun!

* * *

**The Devil Prince & Cocky Tensai**

**Rated:** M (Upgraded because it has lime parts and shouta (since this is in middle school XP)

**Summary**: When Inui's latest juice fails and ends up being consumed by two certain regulars, all hell breaks loose. Fuji and Ryoma switch bodies for a whole week, which brings chaos among the not so peaceful lives of the PoT cast.

**Pairing: **Thrill

* * *

**Chapter II : Exploring The Body**

**Seishun Gakuen**

**Tuesday Morning**

Ryoma stalked out of the Fuji's household irritated at how his morning had turned out. Instead of a peaceful 'until the last possible minute' sleep, Fuji's body had to wake up and damn that Fuji for having special needs that required him touch Fuji's body so intimately.

'It's official! I'm becoming a pervert in this body!'

As he walked down the block a sudden fear gripped him as he thought of his future. If he should regain his body and grow older… was it inevitable that he would grow to become perverted like Fuji and his old man?

"Yadda!" Ryoma decided as he thought of buchou… surely that rock wasn't perverted so there was still hope…right?

"There is!"

"You've been acting very strange since yesterday night Syuu-chan… are you okay?"

"Eh?" Ryoma said shutting his eyes to look at the woman who drove to a stop next to him. "Onee-chan…"

"Should I drop you off at school?"

"It's fine, I'll walk." Ryoma said in his best 'Fuji' tone and smile.

"You are acting very weird… even if it's a bet, it feels as if you're completely someone else…."

"….Saa… does it?" Ryoma said trying to think of what Fuji-senpai would say in such a situation.

"Aa… usually you'd accept a ride to school."

"Will it make you feel better if you drove me to school?" Ryoma asked as nicely as he could.

"Sure," Yumiko said with a bright smile. " Hop in."

"Aa…" Ryoma said although he was murdering Inui-senpai in his head as many different ways as possible. He had a light conversation with Yumiko on the way to school and as he was dropped off he thanked Yumiko in his nicest tone and smile.

"Syuusuke… "

"Yes?"

"Your smiles are so revealing and your eyes are wide open if you haven't noticed yourself yet." Yumiko said with a slight smile.

"I…meant to…" Ryoma stuttered out forgetting that his eyes HAD been open the whole time in the car.

'She's on to me…' Ryoma thought a bit sadly as he walked away. Her radiant smile she had given him was like Fuji-senpai's when he knew something was up.

"Have a good time with your friend for the week!"

"Eh?" Ryoma said turning back.

"Didn't you say you were sleeping over at a friend's for the week?" Yumiko questioned.

"I will be!" Ryoma said with a bright smile.

"Then have a good time." Yumiko said with a tiny wave. Although she wasn't one hundred percent sure what happened yesterday, she was about ninety percent sure that was not Syuusuke although it looked like him. Yumiko merely smiled and wondered if the person knew Syuusuke never smiled so fake to his family nor opened his eyes for no reason.

Ryoma was a bit surprised when he ran into Tezuka and Tezuka started trailing him.

"What is it buchou?"

"Call me Tezuka," Tezuka merely said.

"What?" Ryoma stared at Tezuka.

"Close your eyes, Fuji calls me Tezuka, not buchou."

"Oh yeah…" Ryoma said with a smile.

"How was it?"

"How was what?" Ryoma asked.

"The night as Fuji?" Tezuka said without the tiniest hint of emotion on his face.

"It was horrible… I don't ever want to be Fuji-senpai again!" Ryoma said with a frown. "You should ban Inui from making such juices!"

"I had no idea that would be the result." Tezuka said with a sigh. " No matter, hopefully Inui has the cure today."

"He better if he wants to be alive!" Ryoma muttered.

xXx

**Echizen residence**

Fuji had no idea how hard it was to run Ryoma's schedule until he actually ran it. He had, by the end of the night, convinced Karupin he wasn't going to skin her alive if she slept with him as she usually sis with Ryoma and this morning, his mind had awoke at six sharp but Ryoma's body refused to move. He had smiled and stared at the ceiling feeling like a rock.

'I wonder if this is the feeling Tezuka has each day looking at us?' Fuji thought. Being Ryoma was quite amusing but he wondered how Ryoma faired as him.

"Onee-chan probably picked up on signs…" Fuji decided with a smile. Fuji rated himself with a seven though…. He thought he did fairly well playing as Ryoma. He had been blunt, cocky, charming to Ryoma's mother, played tennis with his father and conquered Karupin hadn't he?

"Ryoma… breakfast and you're going to be late!"

"Aa!" Fuji called out and as if the body had finally caught up with his mind , it slowly became less heavy and began to move.

'Yosh! Time to get ready…. Eh? It's so late already!' Fuji thought as his eyes bulged out at what the clock read. Ryoma could really sleep late.

Meow…

"Good kitty." Fuji merely muttered as he turned to go down to get Ryoma's uniform that his mother had washed. To his surprise it was hanging on the door neatly and ready to wear.

'I wonder how he fared this morning….' Fuji thought mischievously as he watched himself undress Ryoma's body

'It's a crime to have such a cute body…' Fuji mussed.

xXx

"Have a good day Ryoma!" Nanako called out as Fuji hopped onto the back of Momoshiro bike. He almost answered but Momo had shaken his head.

"Why not?"

"Ryoma never cares to answer." Momoshiro explained as he started to bike the both of them to school. "were you okay yesterday?"

"Of course!" Fuji said with a smile.. " They loved me!"

Momo just let out a small laugh although a huge sweat drop appeared on his head. " Well you are supposedly their son."

"Saa…"

"You got to think Echizen Fuji-senpai."

"Okay…Mo-Mo- Sen—Pai" Fuji said

xXx

**Clubroom**

"Well?" Ryoma said eyeing his body for any signs of ill treatment from Fuji. " Do you have it Inui-senpai?"

"Have what?" Inui asked innocently pushing up his glasses.

"The antidote Inui!" Oishi chided. "We have to get them back!"

"Oh yes… about that…" Inui said readjusting his glasses again although he had just done it. "It seems there is no antidote…"

"WHAT!" Ryoma said marching forward with intent to kill already.

"You just have to let it wear off!" Inui said backing away from Ryoma. " Since you both had a cup full."

"So I have to be Ryoma for a week… it's Tuesday so it'll wear off…"

"Sunday night!" Inui said placing Momoshiro between himself and a Ryoma who had Fuji's kill aura.

"My my… he knows how to use me so well ne?" Fuji asked looking at how well Ryoma was using the height and aura advantage.

"I guess so… but what are we going to do now?" Kikumaru asked worriedly "Class starts soon…"

"We should tell Ryuza-" Oishi started

"We shall handle this!" Tezuka cut in with authority.

'Tezuka… but" Oishi protested.

"We have to or else all our practice matches have to be canceled and we will have to make it up next week with double the workload."

"Let's not say anything!" Kikumaru and Momoshiro agreed first.

"Fine.." Fuji merely said walking towards the door. " You should be okay right Ryoma… after all Eiji will show you around… I have all the same classes as he does."

"That's right O-chibi….well… you're not chibi anymore but Kiku will take care of you!" Kikumaru said with a huge smile.

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Ryoma uttered aloud. He was so intent on being himself again today…

"Come on Fuji-senpai.." Momoshiro said leading him out the door. " I'll show you Echizen's classroom.

"Domo…" Fuji said without the slightest smile or difference from Ryoma. Momoshiro was impressed… Fuji COULD pass off as Ryoma!

xXx

**Lunchtime**

"O-chibi was so mean Fuji!" Kikumaru 'sobbed' out clinging onto Ryoma's body for comfort. "I have fifteen minutes of detention after school because O-chibi wouldn't tell me what paragraph I had to read aloud like you usually do! So now I'm going to be late for practice and Tezuka says I have to do five laps for being late!"

"It's your fault for having such short attention span!" Ryoma merely said with a frown. " Besides, I fell asleep." Ryoma finished with a shrug.

"With a smile on your face!?" Kikumaru demanded.

"I had to look like Fuji-senpai right?" Ryoma defended.

"Be right back Eiji…" Fuji said as he got up to go throw his grape Ponta away. The flavor was okay but he really preferred something else.

Ryoma, on the other hand, was carefully watching his body. As Fuji came walking back Tomoka accidentally tripped and pushed his body forward. He almost groaned aloud as Fuji decided to fall beautifully. He could see it now… people would be calling him clumsy. Unable to contain his comments, he opened his mouth and decided to give Fuji a piece of his mind about the fall as Fuji stood and walked away as if he hadn't fell.

"Ano…"

Ryoma turned and caught sight of a guy who stood in front of him nervously asking to talk in private.

"Sure…" Ryoma uttered in his best Fuji tone and followed the boy away. He wasn't quite sure what this was leading to but it felt like he was about to learn something.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked as nicely as he could although he was irritated beyond belief.

"Will you go out with me?" The boy asked as if he was asking to marry Fuji.

Ryoma swallowed back a 'Yadda' that wanted to roll out of his mouth so bad. Instead, he swallowed that and took a deep breath to stop himself from gagging. Fuji had just been asked out by a guy for god's sake! That was something he was mentally unprepared for… after all… didn't girls do that? Why guys as well?

"I…I'm sorry... I can't." Ryoma said with a smile he hoped looked regretful. "There's someone else…"

"I see," the guy said without looking at him fully again. "I understand…but I'll still like you Fuji…"

All at once Ryoma felt terribly confused as a pain gripped his heart and a need to punch the guy over took his thoughts for more than a few seconds. Turning away to leave first, Ryoma wondered why he would care if Fuji was liked by a weak boy like him.

xXx

**After school**

"Ganbatte (good luck) Echizen, Fuji!" Momoshiro said patting Ryoma and Fuji simultaneously as they both stepped out to have a doubles match with Yamabuki's Muromachi Touji and Nishikiori Tsubasa.

"You'll need it more right?" Ryoma stated cockily to Momoshiro although he was in Fuji's body.

"So cocky today Fuji-senpai!" Fuji said playfully to Ryoma.

"Just to match you Ryoma-dear." Ryoma said cheerfully. He couldn't believe he actually called himself Fuji's pet name for him! But if he was to be in character with the body he was trapped in, even spouting nonsense was good for on-lookers.

"Which?" Nishikiori asked.

"Rough," Both Ryoma and Fuji answered simultaneously.

Both looked at ach other and didn't say anything…. If anything, they were quite excited to be testing out some moves in a different body.

"Smooth!" Nishikiori said with a smile. "We'll serve."

"You better, " Ryoma announced from Fuji's body. " You'll need the head start."

xXx

**Echizen residence**

"Betrayer!" Ryoma said looking at how Karupin purred underneath Fuji's touch.

"She can't help it! I'm just so god at coaxing her." Fuji defended with a smile. " So how was it?"

"How was what?" Ryoma asked with a frown.

"Your morning with my body…" Fuji said using Ryoma's smile to his full advantage.

"You're a pervert." Ryoma said although he could already feel the blood rising on his cheeks… or rather Fuji's.

"Am I? Or are you?" Fuji asked as he stood and started to get out of his uniform.

"What are you doing?" Ryoma demanded as he felt a sudden tightening in his pants… it seemed the body was going perverted like this morning again.

"I'm getting ready to go take a bath of course." Fuji said taking his time to undress Ryoma's body. "Is that a problem?"

"Yes! Let me do it!" Ryoma said unbuttoning the rest of the shirt as he hastily tugged it off.

"Aren't you the perverted one?" Fuji chuckled.

"It's my body, so it's perfectly fine!" Ryoma snapped. He heard Fuji chuckle and realized just how scary he could look if he ever decided to chuckle so evilly like that.

"Then you should have no problem letting me undress my body ne?" Fuji whispered skimming the hardening between Ryoma's legs. Ryoma bit back a groan and scooted further onto the bed to avoid Fuji's advances. Sadly, it gave Fuji a huge opening to crawl on top and kiss him fully on the lips as he straddled Ryoma's hardness between them.

A shot of panic entered Ryoma's mind as he broke free from the kiss and managed to put a hand between them. " Your sickening for using my body to seduce yours! Do it when you get your body back!"

"Fine…" Fuji said after a pout. "I'll just go bathe and explore your body then…" Fuji finished that off with a wandering hand downwards on his, or rather, Ryoma's body.

"I'm coming as well!" Ryoma said jumping off to strip as well. There was no way he was letting Fuji freely molest his body in the bath!

"Okay…" Fuji merely said turning to leave the room and go into the bathroom… a smile played happily on his lips.

xXx

A moan escaped Ryoma's lips as he thrust his hips into Fuji's hand again. He wasn't quite sure how it had happen but it did. One minute they were bathing, the next Fuji was using his body to his full advantage by teasing Ryoma who knew nothing about Fuji's body. Now… now they were kissing and twisting their tongue around each other while Fuji expertly took care of his hardening need with HIS hands. It was a bit disturbing to see his body on Fuji's body but Fuji was so good at stroking his cock… and…

"How about this…" Fuji whispered licking the top of the cock lovingly.

"Fuji…." Ryoma muttered as Fuji sucked the entire length into his mouth. "You…"

"My body loves it Ryoma…" Fuji said in between lick.

"Seishounen!"

Hearing his father's voice brought him back into reality as he suddenly remembered the situation. Pushing his body off of Fuji's he untangled himself from his body and moved as far as possible as the door slid open and Nanjiroh came waltzing in to ruffle Fuji on the head and wave perversely at Ryoma. He withheld the want to smack his stupid Oyaji since it'd be weird if he were to suddenly do that while in Fuji's body. More than that fact was the fact that Fuji wa s dangerous… NO, make that extremely dangerous in his body. He had to be careful…. Or else he and Fuji's stupid horny body wouldn't make the week!

On the other side, Fuji who had finally got Nanjiroh to leave was having his own thoughts…. Which consisted of 'wait till tonight…'

* * *

A/N: Short update but one nonetheless so please do review and I promise to update this story soon as well!


	3. Cover Up

A/N: Nothing much to say… just enjoy and … I should have updated two days ago but didn't have time XP

Do review though! Then I'll MAKE time to write, even if I have to stay up a few nights XD

* * *

**The Devil Prince & Cocky Tensai**

**Rated:** M (Upgraded because it has lime parts and shouta (since this is in middle school XP)

**Summary**: When Inui's latest juice fails and ends up being consumed by two certain regulars, all hell breaks loose. Fuji and Ryoma switch bodies for a whole week, which brings chaos among the {not so} peaceful lives of the PoT cast.

**Pairing: **Thrill

* * *

**Chapter III : Cover Up**

**Seishun Gakuen**

**Wednesday Morning**

Ryoma groaned out his release as he watched himself rise and slowly smile as he licked all the sticky whiteness from his fingers slowly.

"It was good Ryoma…." He whispered as his lips touched Ryoma's.

"BAKA!" Ryoma clobbered his body in embarrassment as he stood and moved away from his body while stuffing Fuji's body back into the pajamas that had originally been on him before an hour or so ago. "Quit abusing my body to satisfy yours!"

"But you needed it…" Fuji said with a slight chuckle as Ryoma frowned at him.

"My face wasn't mean to chuckle Fuji-senpai!" Ryoma complained.

"And my face wasn't meant to frown after just being pleased." Fuji added as he sauntered over to Ryoma bed. "Have a good night then… Fuji-senpai."

"Don't call me that!" Ryoma protested.

"But why not? Aren't you Fuji-senpai while I'm Ryoma?" Fuji asked innocently looking at the body he now occupied.

Ryoma merely gave him a good glare before crawling into the futon that his mother had laid out earlier. How he ended in the situation with Fuji sucking him was beyond thoughts now. They had been getting dressed for bed, and as he turned to find Fuji's uniform for school tomorrow, Fuji had attacked him from the back and coaxed him into a chair as he expertly took care of his bodies need.

Despite being initially angry at Fuji for using his body like that, he hadn't disliked it either…. In fact, the feeling of his body made Fuji's react so funny. It always made him hard and for some reason he wanted to kiss-

"Argh!" Ryoma said as he closed his eyes tight and suddenly felt a weight on him. Snapping his eyes open, He focused on his body straddling his on the futon.

"What are you doing Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma demanded feeling Fuji's body respond to the position Fuji had sat on him.

'Doesn't this body ever stop?' Ryoma wondered frantically as he sat up only to find Fuji wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing a wet kiss to his lips to demand entrance.

Ryoma jerked back trying to get a hold of Fuji's body but that only increased the pressure between his legs and made him let out a groan. A slight chuckle and warm breath touched his ear as his body's hands tightened on his neck and slowly Fuji started to move his body up and down in a weird rhythm. It felt very good down there since it strained to feel more of Fuji but Ryoma was quite clueless of what all these emotions that were filing his head was.

"Just move against me…" Ryoma heard Fuji whisper as Fuji's body complied and started to thrash upward to meet his own body in almost a demanding way.

"Feels good huh?" Fuji asked and desire shot through Fuji's body making him .so frustrated he pinned his body down and kissed Fuji harshly before flinging off.

"Quit using my body!" Ryoma said breathing harshly as he tried to regain his senses. He'd be damned if he let Fuji's body have it's way with his body

"And here I was just trying to help you adjust more…" Fuji chuckled as he climbed back up to his bed. " Maybe next time ne Ryoma?"

"You must be crazy if you think I'd participate willingly."

"But you already have," Fuji said smugly as he laid on Ryoma's bed with a satisfied smile. " Night sweetie."

"Shut up…" Ryoma grumbled out. Honestly he was tired of smiling all the time, being a nice person, and in general, being Fuji was annoying.

xXx

**Lunch At School**

"You've ruined my reputation Ryoma…." Fuji stated as he found Ryoma eating with Kikumaru and Oishi.

"Only as good as you ruined mine."

"I did not ruin your reputation." Fuji protested. "I only made you more polite while you made me so mean."

"I told her the truth." Ryoma said with a shrug. " Am I to lie and say she looks great in a dress that clearly shows how fat she was?"

"You could've worded it differently… like I did when I refused all the confessions to you. " Fuji stated as he sat down next to Kikumaru.

"Complimenting girls is not my thing so don't try to elaborate decorative words to girls!" Ryoma bluntly said with a frown to Fuji. "I dislike you using my body to do things unlike how I usually do."

"Aww don't be like that-"

"I don't want to here it!" Ryoma said with a frown.

"I don't frown…" Fuji stated

"And I don't smile."

"Saa…"

"I don't say that either!"

"Mada Mada-"

"Don't even!"

"Ne Oishi…." Kikumaru said with a frown as he watched Ryoma and Fuji verbally fight. " Aren't you worried that they'll be stuck like this forever?"

"Don't worry Eiji… Inui says they'll be okay by Sunday Night." Oishi assured with a smile.

"Can we be sure though?" Kikumaru asked.

"Well… no…. but we should look at the bright side right?" Oishi said with a nervous laugh.

"Ryoma made Fuji tell a girl she looked fat in a dress and didn't bother being nice in turning down Fuji's confessions." Kikumaru said with a frown.

"Well Fuji wasn't making it any better when he politely refused all of Ryoma's offer ne?" Oishi stuttered out.

"But this is too much and it's only Wednesday!" Kikumaru whined

"Just a couple more days Eiji!" Oishi reassured

"Even Tezuka… righteous Tezuka wouldn't tell…" Kikumaru said with a sigh. " I wonder why?"

"I… I'm not sure…" Oishi said with a sigh. Honestly he had no idea why he was going along with all this mess!

xXx

**After School**

"Tezuka… don't you think we should-"

"It can't be helped- we're just going to have to live this week through." Tezuka stated as he stared out at the second and first years practicing.

"But Ryuzaki-sensei should-" Oishi stared to protest.

"Is Echizen and Fuji not playing their parts right?" Tezuka asked.

"Well… They are exceptional but-"

"Is either of them failing terribly in their classes?"

"I'm not too sure…"

"and did they NOT perform well yesterday against Yamabuki?" Tezuka asked settling a stoic gaze at Oishi.

Oishi sighed as he nodded. " They did well…"

"It's just a few more days before it's all over." Tezuka stated. " As much as I hate this as well, I cannot have this mishap to bring down the whole team."

Oishi merely nodded in understanding. To change Tezuka's mind after this was impossible; once Tezuka made a decision for the better of the team, he carried it out. Whether it was hiding this mix-up or his elbow, Tezuka took everything….

"Oishi!" Kikumaru called from the first court. " Let's warm up before Hyoutei gets here."

"Aa…" Oishi agreed straying from Tezuka's side reluctantly… he supposed telling Ryoma that Fuji usually stood with Tezuka wouldn't change the boy's mind from sitting at the bench watching Kaidoh and Momoshiro's light practice.

"Something worrying you?"

Oishi almost jumped when he came face-to-face with Ryoma's face.

"Ryo- Syuusuke!"

"Ryoma…. Ne Oishi-senpai?" Fuji corrected pulling his cap down a bit. "You seem worried."

"Well… Echizen and you are still-"

"But he's holding up amazingly well as me ne?" Fuji asked glancing over at Ryoma who seemed to be doing a good job with a small smile on his lips. "After all, I'm surprised myself that he's holding out pretty well in my third year classes… but then we do have a test coming up in English and history ne?"

"Eiji mentioned something like that…" Oishi said with a small nod. " Do you think he'll do okay? I mean it IS your grade and I'm not to worried about you since it's only first year things and-"

"You should stop worrying so much Oishi-senpai… Tezuka-buchou is not even as worried as you." Fuji said smoothly before he slung Ryoma's red racquet over his shoulder casually and headed toward Ryoma.

"That's why I'm even more worried…" Oishi thought as he continued on his way to where Kikumaru was talking with Kawamura.

"So amateur ne Kabaji?"

"Usu."

Tezuka didn't even blink an eye as Atobe appeared on the courts barely paying anyone any heed except for him of course. He suppressed the urge to sigh at Atobe's arrogance and greeted them instead.

"It's good to see you again Atobe,"

"Likewise Tezuka," Atobe said tilting his head to a superior angle as a smirk curled his lips into a half-smile. "I see your team still needs a lot of work…"

Tezuka, used to Atobe's comments ignores that and asked the regulars to gather by him.

"No improvements ahn?"

"Hn…. If it isn't Hyoutei's king without his crowd?" Ryoma said cockily as he walked over in Fuji's body with a smile plastered on his face. "Shocking…."

Atobe lifted a brow at the thought of the Tensai being so cocky towards him when the slender boy never said much. He pushed the thought away as his gaze connected with Seigaku's wonder rookie.

"If it isn't the brat and the Tensai?"

"Atobe…" Fuji greeted through Ryoma's body indifferently.

Atobe froze despite the indifference anyways. It was the first time that the brat had not called him a king of monkeys or whatever weird name he always thought up…It wasn't that he liked the name! It was the fact that he felt like Seigaku was trying to play a trick on them!

"Super lame…." Shishido muttered as he turned away.

"Shall we get started?" Oshitari cut in as he sensed Atobe's displeasure at being greeted.

"Aa…. We should." Atobe said distantly as he eyed the Tensai and brat more… if he wasn't sane, he would've definitely thought those two-switched personalities.

"Something wrong Atobe?" Tezuka asked noting Atobe apparent frown and gaze as well.

"Actually Tezuka… there is…" Atobe announced focusing on Tezuka now. " What kind of trick are you pulling me Ore-sama? It almost seems like you planned to have your members switch personalities to confuse me!"

"NOT AT ALL!" Seigaku's tennis team denied all together. Each looked at the other, then looked at Atobe to confirm in unity that he was imagining things… that made Atobe even more suspicious.

"Something is going on… ne Kabaji?"

"Usu…"

"I thought so…" Atobe uttered as Tezuka went ahead and started pairing people to practice… strangely Fuji and Echizen were paired as well…. which made Atobe think extra hard. Wasn't the brat a singles player?

xXx

**Later**

"Eh?!?" Gakuto said, staring in disbelief at his buchou. " You want to what?"

"Follow the brat home of course!" Atobe said with determination. " I'm sure everyone else besides Jiroh noticed that something is fishy right?"

"Maybe a little between the pretty guy and rookie but to STALK him home?" Ootori said hesitantly. "I don't think-"

"I'm the buchou and I know what's best… we're getting to the bottom of this!" Atobe decided as he watched Seigaku clean up and head to the clubroom to change.

"But-" Gakuto started to protest again.

"Why do you suspect it THIS much?" Oshitari asked puzzled by Atobe's perseverance this time around.

"Tezuka's protest…." Atobe uttered out watching as people started to leave one by one. " He actually protested."

"He is… human," Hiyoshi pointed out from the back with a frown. He wasn't liking the thought of staying after to stalk people just because his buchou had a inkling that conspiracies were happening.

"I know that!" Atobe snapped out. " But his strong protest along with everyone else's has sparked ore-sama's interest."

"So-"

"Here they go….A HA!" Atobe said with a triumphing smile. "They are walking in the same direction together… ne Kabaji?"

"Usu…"

"But so are the others," Shishido said bluntly stating the obvious.

"Ore-sama doesn't like the lack of enthusiasm from you bunch." Atobe said as he trailed behind at a safe distance. "Let's go!"

The team followed unwillingly behind as each tried not to think why their mighty buchou would stoop to following discreetly at a safe distance when he walked with confidence and flair in other situations.

xXx

"I told you something was up!" Atobe said with a triumph smile.

"They entered the same house?" Ootori said questioning since he did not understand his buchou's reasoning or conclusion.

Atobe frowned at the lot of them before he let out a sigh and explained as if it was the most obvious thing on Earth. " Don't you all get it, this is the root of Seigaku's secret!"

The other regulars looked at each other in confusion before they turned back to Atobe not knowing what to say.

"So…" Gakuto started, " What is the secret?"

Atobe gave them all another deep frown before he let a smirk alight his face. "Everyone was covering for those two."

"Covering?" Hiyoshi said still not understanding what the conclusion was.

"Aa!" Atobe agreed, " Because those two are dating!"

"EH?!?!"

xXx

**The Next Day**

"Somehow I feel as if it's getting harder and harder to fool everyone Tezuka," Oishi said with a frown. " Even Ryuzaki-sensei is noting the changes."

"It's only a couple more days, it's already Thursday." Tezuka said brushing it off. " By Monday everything will be okay."

"The problem is they might not last that-"

"Tezuka!"

Oishi and Tezuka turned as Atobe stepped closer to the courts where morning practice was happening.

"Atobe… I don't remember Ryuzaki-sensei saying anything about a meeting with you this morning."

"Che! I stopped by on my own accord." Atobe said standing beside Tezuka as they both watched the tennis team warm-up and run drills.

"So what's your reason?" Tezuka asked just slightly annoyed by the fact that Oishi had just finished nagging him and now he'd have to deal with another kind of lecture all together with Atobe… or rather a gloat…

"Ore-sama knows your secret Tezuka."

Tezuka let out a brief sigh as he faced Atobe. "Is this about your world of ice again?"

"Ore-sama knows all and you know that best Tezuka." Atobe said with a slight smirk. "You all don't need to hide the fact that the brat is dating your Tensai!" Atobe announced the last part and, as he had hoped, captured everyone's attention on and near the courts. So catching was this bit of news, that everyone dropped what they were doing and moved closer to the triumph Atobe and stoic Tezuka who didn't have any reaction to Atobe's accusation.

"Nothing to say Tezuka?" Atobe rubbed in with a smile.

"I wasn't aware that you were so in love with Tezuka to stop by so early either." Fuji said walking over with a smile with his bosy…er… Ryoma in tow.

"Tezuka and I? That's absurd, that's not true at all!" Atobe defended glaring at the Tensai who merely smiled.

"And under what grounds can you accuse me of dating Fu- Echizen-kun?" Fuji demanded.

"Yeah… what makes you think they were dating?" Momoshiro backed up.

"Don't deny it Fuji… despite being a Tensai, you can't hide the fact that my whole team and I saw you enter Echizen's house AND spend the night!" Atobe said before a smile graced his handsome face at the smile that seemed to freeze on Fuji's face after he had announced his proof.

"Fine," Ryoma said answering now with a 'I-don't-care' smile as Atobe. "You win… so what if we are going out, what's that to you who doesn't even have enough balls just to ask buchou out?"

"Echizen!" Oishi gasped out.

Rather, the announcement seemed to shock everyone since they weren't expecting neither Ryoma nor Fuji to admit that they were going out. Silence passed through the whole group before a few girls in the back broke the silence with their comments of understanding why Fuji and Ryoma always refused their confessions so quickly since they were already dating each other.

"You- you're all homos aren't you?" Atobe gasped out at how easily the brat had admitted to going out with the Tensai.

"Wouldn't you like to fit right in?" Ryoma asked with a slow smile.

"I'm not of THAT sort!'" Atobe announced a bit offended.

"So your obsession with our buchou is completely pure?" Ryoma asked.

Atobe frowned… the pressure he wanted to exert on Seigaku was backfiring since everyone's gaze was on him now. "I have NO obsession for Tezuka other than of a rival! You bunch are just weird!"

" Not a weird as your team though." Fuji started, " We don't have people who can almost jump to the moon."

"We don't have…cats!" Atobe accused looking at Kikumaru who gasped at being picked on so unexpectedly.

"At least our teammates can say more than your giant." Ryoma joined in on the fun.

"Hyoutei wouldn't except the lot of you! " Atobe said with a slight sneer. "At least we have talented players while you have… a…. ZOO!"

"Zoo?" Momoshiro said. "how so?"

"What other team can claim to have a cat, snake, pig, and…"

"And…" Fuji asked raising his aura ten times more than it was already emitting.

"Atobe…. I believe you've said enough." Tezuka said, finally reacting. "Everyone run five laps around the courts!"

"Tezuka…"

"We will speak later _Keigo_." Tezuka stated as he turned away to watch the team run their five laps and continue ignoring the diva beside him.

xXx

**Lunch**

"So…. That was just a cover wasn't it?" Momoshiro asked Ryoma quietly since he didn't want it to seem suspicious if he asked the REAL Ryoma in Fuji's body who sat with Oishi and Inui.

'Perhaps…" Fuji merely said noting that Momoshiro was a bit on the gullible side. He had long come to accept the fact that he loved bullying people if it was possible.

"Fuji-senpai… I don't think Echizen-"

"Appreciated the truth? Why not?" Fuji asked looking at Momoshiro with an 'innocent' expression.

"But… you both are…"

"guys?" Fuji asked, " doesn't love know no boundaries though?"

"But-"

"Ryoma-kun…"

Both Momoshiro and Ryoma looked up to see a brown-haired girl who seemed almost unsure of what to say as she stood in front of the both of them.

"Hm?" Fuji replied in his best imitation of Ryoma.

"I… I wish you only the best!" She said suddenly as she bowed low in embarrassment. "I understand I can never beat Fuji-senpai!"

Momoshiro was shocked silent while Fuji took it all in one stride.

"Domo…" Fuji merely replied and as he looked up, his eyes connected with those of his body. He merely lifted a brow at Ryoma and watched as a irritated smile graced his lips. It seemed his little prince didn't like this new predicament.

"Echizen…" Ryoma said walking towards Fuji with a more 'normal' smile now. "A word…"

"Hn…" Fuji merely said although it was obvious enough that he anticipated their "word". He was sure Ryoma knew this was only adding fuel to the fire… but that can be explained much… much, much later.

* * *

A/N: Well, that end this pairs Wednesday and Thursday afternoon… what could possibly go wrong next huh?

Till next update do review and stay tuned:)


	4. What IF?

A/N: I'm Back! And freaking late! :D

This was originally supposed to be released for St. White's day but tests before Spring Break always suck!

BUT I promise PROMISE that for my anniversary in April I'll have a MASSIVE update!

Till then read and review these for me :D

Doesn't it continue to get more exciting although the week is already almost over? XD

* * *

**The Devil Prince & Cocky Tensai**

**Rated:** M (Upgraded because it has lime parts and shouta (since this is in middle school XP)

**Summary**: When Inui's latest juice fails and ends up being consumed by two certain regulars, all hell breaks loose. Fuji and Ryoma switch bodies for a whole week, which brings chaos among the {not so} peaceful lives of the PoT cast.

**Pairing: **Thrill

* * *

**Chapter IV : What IF?**

**Seishun Gakuen**

**Thursday Afternoon**

"So what did you want to talk about Fuji-senpai?" Fuji asked slyly… which to his satisfaction, brought a frown to his face. It was quite fun being in Ryoma's body as he watched his own body react with Ryoma's emotions… he'd never have another chance to see why people always stuttered and got scared when he became serious… now he knew exactly how he looked like and could understand his victims expressions now.

"Don't look so happy when you know what I'm about to say!" Ryoma growled out grabbing a handful of his shirt as he stared straight at his body and into Fuji who, he knew, was enjoying his discomfort inside his body.

"But I really don't." Fuji protested as he inched closer to Fuji when he noted that they weren't alone anymore with Kikumaru's hair poking out of nearby bushes.

"I have a problem with being gay!" Ryoma announced.

"In public?" Fuji asked innocently. "But we already did that yesterday night and-"

"AH! You raped o-chibi!" Kikumaru said popping out of his hiding spot in horror.

"He did not!" Ryoma protested.

"But he just said-"

"Fuji-senpai didn't go that far!" Ryoma protested with a fierce frown.

"But you both… Oishi!!!!" Kikumaru went running but Ryoma reacted fast enough to grasp his senpai's collar with the help of Fuji's longer limbs. Pulling him back, Ryoma turned him to face Fuji's wrathful face as he spoke quite clearly in Fuji's killer voice. "If I hear ANY rumors of any kind about rape or what happens at night Kikumaru-senpai… I'll hunt you down!"

"But o-chibi!" Kikumaru protested.

"I know where you live and what classes you have." Ryoma stated, and for once, used Fuji's "smile" to its fullest intent. Nonetheless Kikumaru agreed on shutting his mouth and scrambled away before Ryoma heard Fuji's chuckle in his voice…. Which was utterly disturbing.

"Why… you're becoming so good at being me," Fuji finished with a snarky smile.

"Yet you don't seem to be improving." Ryoma complained, " at being me!"

"What… I think I pull you off rather well." Fuji protested weakly with more amusement that surprise.

"I don't chuckle," Ryoma pointed out with a pout. He didn't expect the quick movements of Fuji, nor did he expect his slight laps in reaction and shock to accommodate Fuji. Before he was even aware that Fuji had once more used his body to kiss him, it had already happened and he was merely watching in shock as Fuji pulled away looking "alluring" in his body while wiping the traces of salvia from the corner of his mouth in a smirk.

"You!"

"No Fu-ji-sen-pai," Fuji said almost mockingly. "You instigated that kiss as you stimulated everyone's interest of us going out."

"How did I do that?" Ryoma demanded as he forced a smile on his lips when he happened to notice that had "company" beyond just trees and bushes.

"You added fuel to the fire by inviting me out here to 'talk' as you say which brought everyone's curiosity closer to us." Fuji explained with a smirk as he walked away from Ryoma. "Sometimes you should think of the damage before doing the deed right?"

"You…" Ryoma uttered underneath his breath as he heard the bell ring for the next half of the school day and watched his body practically waltz away "satisfied".

"You had better be ready for tonight!" Ryoma called out with slight threat since he had the WHOLE night planned to chew out Fuji's ass for his conduct!

"Mada Mada Fuji-senpai!" Fuji merely called out as he glanced around knowing people were not thinking of lectures but more of hot make out scenes and a bed. Ryoma was hopelessly NOT experienced in wording things right.

'Oh well…' Fuji thought evilly as he ignored pointed stares and made his way to the classroom. 'I'll only ruin his rep as much as he ruins mine.'

xXx

**Meanwhile**

"But Tezuka…" Atobe protested.

"I don't want to hear more Atobe." Tezuka said with a slight sigh at having to deal with the chaos of his club as well at the over-prideful Atobe so early this morning.

"Well they were together." Atobe said pointedly.

"I know that already, lately they are working on schoolwork together, nothing more… your conclusion disrupted my club this morning when you should've been in a different part of Tokyo at your own practice!" Tezuka railed out stoically while Atobe looked at him with a frown that deepened with each word that came out of Tezuka's mouth.

"But we haven't seen each other since-"

"Yesterday after school at the school tennis practice wasn't it?" Tezuka stated emotionlessly.

"But that was for business-"

"I don't have time to play Atobe," Tezuka stated.

"Kunimitsu! I thought we had more since that time!" Atobe complained as he placed a hand on Tezuka's waist with a sense of possessiveness.

"I believe someone mentioned something about NOT being of that sort and NOT together with me." Tezuka said bluntly as he moved away from Atobe and made his way to the door of student council room. " I'm heading to class."

"But you were the one that didn't want anyone to know!" Atobe protested.

"Some things were said unnecessarily then right?" Tezuka stopped to say before walking all the way out not caring about the string of curses following him out the door. He had enough to worry about besides the narcissist… like the dull thump of pain beating in the timing with his heart at Atobe's vicious denying.

xXx

**Seigaku**

**3****rd**** year halls**

"O-chibi threatened me not to say anything." Kikumaru pouted out.

"Then why are you telling me Eiji?" Oishi asked worried for his lover's life now that he had heard the story.

"Because you won't say anything right?" Kikumaru asked looking at Oishi with an almost tearful expression.

"Of course not!" Oishi agreed immediately. "You just go on to class and I'll have a talk to Tezuka about this problem."

"I don't want to!" Kikumaru said childishly. " Then I'd have to sit next to O-chibi and be 'watched'!"

"Eiji!" Oishi chided.

"Oishi!" Kikumaru echoed back.

"What's the matter _Eiji_?" o of them

Kikumaru almost cried out at having heard Fuji's soft voice from behind him.

"No-nothing…" Kikumaru said with a stutter as he glanced at Oishi in sadness.

"Oh… then we should be going in…_unless_…"

"Unless what?" Oishi asked looking at Fuji. It was almost as if the real Fuji was standing before them… almost as if it was judgment day for the two of them.

"Eiji said something…." Ryoma said looking at the two of them almost jump a foot.

"Of course not!" They both denied.

"Hn…" Ryoma said with suspicion.

"You two get to class!" Oishi said more motherly now as he tried to be stern with the both of them.

"You're the one that is late Oishi." Ryoma put in as he wrapped an arm around Kikumaru's shoulder. " We're already going in."

"Then I best be going to," Oishi stuttered out as he gave one more worried glace over his shoulder to Kikumaru. It seemed they didn't escape Ryoma's insight, which seemed to double now that he was in Fuji's body.

"Why… of every pairing did it have to be these two?" Oishi muttered as he rushed to class seeing Tezuka head around the corridor as well.

"TEZUKA!" Oishi shouted as he jogged towards his friend. They HAD to talk.

"What is it?" Tezuka asked.

"Could we skip this period and talk about…. Everything?" Oishi asked glancing around. He expected a no since Tezuka was a good role model but it was worth a try.

"Why not…" Tezuka said leading the way down the hall to the classroom that Ryuzaki-sensei and they usually used to overlook the tennis club and do the ranking match-ups.

Taking the chance that even Tezuka seemed bothered by this mix-up, Oishi followed sorting out how he'd get his point and worries across without going over emotional.

xXx

**1****st**** year hall**

"Oi… Echizen." Horio said approaching Ryoma. " I heard some interesting news of how you spent your lunch."

"Did you?" Fuji asked looking up in a disinterested look. "If this is about Fuji-senpai and me I'll tell you it's none of your business."

"Wow… Ryoma-sama is blunt as usual!" Tomoka said from where she sat with Sakuno.

"Hmmm… Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno merely muttered in response to her friends comment. She was feeling strange since she heard of Fuji-senpai and Ryoma's relationship…. She felt awed that they didn't deny the facts but she also felt a bit…. Disappointed?

"You have something to say Ryuzaki?"

"Eh?" Sakuno asked refocusing on Ryoma's bored face as his eyes slightly dared her to comment on today's rumors. " No-not at all…" Sakuno stuttered out with a flush at being caught staring at him. She quickly turned towards the front of the classroom and tried not to burn in TOO much embarrassment. It was almost as if he knew she was thinking about him… which was a bit unlike him….UNLESS

Sakuno eyes widened. What if Ryoma always did know? What if he always knew and SHE was the one who didn't pay attention to his eyes that TOLD everyone that he knew?

Sakuno buried her face in embarrassment…. Was she too obvious in her awe at Ryoma? Even when he looked as if he didn't care?

Fuji, on the other hand, enjoyed messing with Ryuzaki. Sure she was cute and Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter but liking Ryoma was a bit much. After all, Fuji found that his mission in Ryoma's body NOW was to dissuade his rivals and claim Ryoma as his own. Then again… perhaps he was the only one enjoying this body change.

'Ah… to think that I actually desire this very body I'm in….' Fuji thought in slight irony as the teacher walked in and started the lesson.

xXx

**Tezuka & Oishi**

"What is it that cannot wait?" Tezuka asked sliding the door shut.

"The most recent rumor-"

"Which Fuji claimed," Tezuka said with a sigh. " I cannot control rumors that were spread by the person involved themselves."

"I know… but think about Echizen's feelings for this and when this week is over!" Oishi protested.

"I can only talk to then both about it but we cannot do anything unless Inui finds a different cure than waiting out the week."

"OR we could tell Ryuzaki-sensei and stop this foolishness!" Oishi countered. "Tezuka, I don't even know why we agreed to keep this away from everyone…it's just practice! We can make it up next week with out Spring break."

"NO!" Tezuka said firmly with a slight frown now. "I have plans for next week and I cannot have them ruined for Inui's blunder!"

"But-"

"There are no buts Oishi." Tezuka confirmed. " Unless you don't have a spring break planned with Eiji of course!"

"I do but…. Think about the two of them as well." Oishi sighed out. He didn't want to make up the week using his spring break… but sympathy was overtaking his selfishness and he didn't want to see Echizen suffering more than he had to anymore.

"I do… and they haven't outright complained to be as buchou so despite all the rumors and such, they must be doing okay."

"Well, Atobe didn't make it any better this morning!" Oishi complained remembering how the Diva had invited himself to Seigaku's tennis practice and announced, for the benefit of the whole club, that he had followed and confirmed that Fuji and Echizen were having a relationship.

"I've already told him I didn't appreciate his actions." Tezuka said with a suppressed sigh.

"Yet the words have already done their damage." Oishi reminded Tezuka. "We can't do this to our friends."

"I'll say it again Oishi… Until they complain directly to me, I will assume they are doing okay." Tezuka said taking his glasses off to relax a bit. He had enough to deal with… why, why did Inui had to accidentally switch them to burden him even more?

xXx

**Hyoutei**

Atobe muttered another sentence underneath his breath again as he pushed his tea and crumpets away from him. It didn't take Oshitari, a Tensai, to tell anyone that their king was in a bad mood. He had been moody since he showed up for school after lunch.

"So you want to ask him wants wrong?" Gakuto asked Oshitari.

"Not particularly… I heard from a source that he was at Seigaku." Oshitari said eyeing their buchou. " Perhaps he's bothered by a confirmation of what he suspected was happening between the kid and their Tensai."

"I'd be bothered too if they confirmed it." Shishido said with a wide frown.

"You would?" Choutarou asked with a slight hesitance clearly in his voice.

"Wouldn't you?" Shishido said looking at his doubles partner with a look of disgust and annoyance. "They're both guys!"

Choutarou didn't say anything. He merely nodded a bit and turned away while muttering about dense people as if to give a reason to the anger and pain building up inside of him.

"Aww… don't tell me you sympathize with them?" Shishido said noting his partner's discontent in his opinion on the subject of Seigaku's gay members.

"I don't know what to feel." Choutarou said as he turned away to do his own thing while Shishido mentally kicked himself in trying to figure out what he said that may have upset his soft-hearted partner.

"Atobe…" Oshitari said approaching the sighing man. "Did your trip to Seigaku not come out satisfying?"

"It came out utterly bad and- I'm afraid damaging…" Atobe huffed out in torn feelings. He had used the situation to see his lover only to have become too heated and most likely destroy what little they had left between them to shreds.

"Damaging to you or them?" Oshitari asked as he viewed Atobe facial reactions intently. If he wasn't wrong, Atobe's unearthly obsession with Seigaku's captain was as problematic as Seigaku's 'gay' factor.

"Perhaps both… That damn Tezuka…" Atobe muttered with a frown before he once more, blocked everyone out and drifted back into his own thoughts.

Oshitari didn't push more. He was now one hundred percent positive the 'problem' had more to do about Tezuka Kunimitsu then Seigaku's Tensai and chibi Tensai.

xXx

**After school practice**

"Echizen… a word." Tezuka said looking at Fuji emotionlessly although the edge in his voice boomed with more authority than usual.

'Buchou must be lecturing him on not 'Playing' too much or he won't be able to perform ne?' One member jeered

'Buchou may be telling him NOT to!' another added.

"Everyone besides regulars do fifteen laps before hitting balls." Tezuka ordered, " Regulars are to do the usual until I get back."

Fuji didn't bother resisting as a smirk crossed his mouth, to the irritation of Ryoma who watched intently from his body, and followed Tezuka to a secluded area for a "word" as Tezuka had stated.

"Fuji…" Tezuka said as soon as they were far enough from the club and other peeping people.

"Hmm?" Fuji asked looking at Tezuka's stoic face with a hint of a smile on his own lips… or-rather Ryoma's lips.

"The recent rumor you spread is hurting Echizen and the consequences are buzzing around us." Tezuka said with a frown. "I can't punish you for what you did seeing as I'd be punishing Echizen's body so I'll ask that you behave and don't…. act out what you suggested to the others." Tezuka said choosing his wording carefully.

"Like what? Like that fact that we're staying together… but that's true."

"The other part." Tezuka stated.

"The part where we slept together? But that's true too."

"At least word it to the truth!" Tezuka said raising his voice in irritation.

"It IS worded with the truth. We slept together in the same room." Fuji insisted. He wondered if he should mention all the naughty things Ryoma and he had done in private as well….

"The tell them the whole sentence and not a part of it, we both know society and minds do not jump to the innocent, it hops the other way." Tezuka said with a sigh.

"I'll tone it down then…" Fuji said with a smile seeing as Tezuka was uncomfortable talking to him about this subject. He wouldn't press too hard and make Tezuka completely embarrassed.

"Fuji… he's only a first year."

"I know… and we are only 3rd years." Fuji said with a smile as he clearly indicated he knew Atobe and Tezuka's relationship very well.

"FUJI!"

"It's Echizen buchou," Fuji said with a smirk before walking off. Ah…. Sometimes he wondered why it was so exciting to stump simple people.

xXx

**Echizen Residence**

"So what did Tezuka say to you?" Ryoma asked looking at Fuji.

"Not too much actually." Fuji said with a slight sigh.

"Well we're not through with our talk!" Ryoma edged in. "Do you know how much your mouth has cost me? NOW people think I'm gay and with you!"

"What if I wanted them to think that?" Fuji pushed getting up from where he sat at Ryoma's desk to join Ryoma, who was sitting on the bed.

"Why would you want that?" Ryoma demanded with a frown.

"Why not?" Fuji asked closing in on Ryoma with a challenging smirk. "Don't you want _that_ feeling again?" Fuji asked tracing the outline of his body's erection.

"You-"

Fuji didn't answer as he took advantage of the slight shock by placing a wet kiss on Ryoma as he slid onto his lap, bouncing and rubbing a bit to make his body respond to his actions.

It worked wonderfully as Ryoma moaned and stuffed a hand into his hair.

Fuji let out a moan as he leaned into Ryoma's dry bucking and bit his earlobe a bit.

"What if I wanted you?" Fuji whispered as one hand reached between them to start undoing the buttons on his body. Just because Tezuka restricted it, he wanted to push it… after all… he knew his body best and to slightly push Ryoma was all he needed to do.

"I'm tired of your what ifs!" Ryoma grounded out as he used the advantage of Fuji's limbs to entangle his own body and pressed a searing, open mouth kiss to Fuji who greedily battled while his hands pulled Ryoma's boxers down and wrapped themselves around his full length.

It was only the truth that he was bigger in length and width then Ryoma's smaller penis, but it would be the full advantage he had over Ryoma's inexperience that would fulfill this last push.

Fuji heard Ryoma's rasp of pleasure against his ear as he gently sucked on Ryoma's neck while trying to inch down his body to satisfy the part that needed to be satisfied the most.

'Sorry Tezuka… but he's mine.' Fuji thought with a slight smile as he guided Ryoma to use his fingers where it would be needed the most.

'The discomfort will be all worth it….'

XxX

"I hate you," Ryoma stated after viewing the damage he had participated in creating.

"That's what you were thinking too as you plunged into me earlier as well." Fuji said with a smile as he groaned lightly at the soreness and pain that shot up his back from moving.

"How could you guide me to do this?"

"But you liked it so much." Fuji chuckled out as he finally was able to roll onto his back and look at Ryoma who was looking horrified at the moment.

'Well, at least I know I don't look good horrified now.'

"You made me rape my own body!" Ryoma said angrily at Fuji. " And everyone thinks we're together! This just makes sit more than true!"

"So what?" Fuji said gritting his teeth as he sat up and wrapped Ryoma's shorter arms around his own body in slight comfort. "What if I wanted that?"

Ryoma didn't answer… he couldn't… because he didn't know the answer. He was positive about one thing though… he was definitely hating Fuji's what ifs and wanting his body back, RIGHT NOW!

* * *

A/N: Ugh! What a new concept ne? To enjoy raping yourself while high on desire and lust XD

Stay tuned for the end of this story in the extra long, last chapter whenever the next time I update is :D


	5. Mada Mada Dane

A/N: Wow!

It has been a long time fanfic readers! Since I've updated and been writing here. It had been 6 long, full years to the day of dedication to fanfic and thrill.

Sorry for not updating more often but that broken laptop set me back a whole lot and many other unforeseeable events in my life these past few months. Nonetheless I once more attempt a comeback to fanfic with this release.

I owe my faithful readers, followers, and reviewers my thanks and a apology for making them wait so long for this moment. Their constant support has always been close and their time they take to review , comment etc. is appreciated. While I'm at all theses thank you, we might as well all thank my muse for reappearing again as well! XD

Last but certainly not least, this year will also be memorable. It's been a long time since I've released my first thrill PoT story but this year four of my stories will close there books by the end of this year. Koori No Ouji, Fated, Club7 and Secret are winding down which makes room for my 3 new stories I've begun. This year I present Remember Me, Be With Me, and Emotions. Please take the time to read and review them if you have the time and patience to. I will use that as judge to see if they will continue or be dropped while on the first chapter.

Thank you for six long years and go do the major reading :)

* * *

shebajay- Well, at this point, I don't know if it's hate or love anymore XD

wuzzgoinon- And so you are satisfied and the story ends LOL

lilgurlanima- Well you know Fuji XD he gets his way one way or another; in this case it worked towards his favor.

nicki-gurl- Well he definitely doesn't want to share, and yes; Ryoma may be more fed up with a confession that's not really a confession.

JsonShoe- well yeah… XP but I wanted to keep them at the same age as the manga so it did do a bit of shouta XD

MARYLOVER- Knowing me, it's going to be anything but easy XD

Moonlit Crystals- I'm glad it's some good thrill after such a long break from me. I'm going to assume you're talking about why Club 7 wasn't updated. That was mainly because the chapter is only half-written and I was already late on releasing a mass update on St. White's Day so you all had to bear with it till now XD

tsub4ki- Well this wasn't exactly my idea either but the challenge of having to write them like this was quite fun. I only hope they didn't go TOO OOC on everyone.

thfourteenth- I will continue to update as long as I know there are people waiting. Thank you for the review!

Playgirl Eugene- it's okay XD

I confused myself all the time while writing this. I have to remember who is in whose body and how they'd react to everything :D

There's bound to be more dirty scenes as long as Fuji has full handle of Ryoma's body.

* * *

**The Devil Prince & Cocky Tensai**

**Rated:** M (Upgraded because it has lime parts and shouta (since this is in middle school XP)

**Summary**: When Inui's latest juice fails and ends up being consumed by two certain regulars, all hell breaks loose. Fuji and Ryoma switch bodies for a whole week, which brings chaos among the {not so} peaceful lives of the PoT cast.

**Pairing: **Thrill

* * *

**Chapter V : Mada Mada Dane**

**Seishun Gakuen**

**Friday **

"Fuji-"

Fuji suppressed a fierce urge to forcefully follow his body as he was ignored for the fifteenth time this single morning. It seemed Ryoma hadn't quite forgiven him yet for yesterday night's romp and play. The again he was quite satisfied with the events and progress between them even if he had to play a bit dirty and seduce his own body…. But the fact still remained that it was starting to subtly annoy him that Ryoma was avoiding him.

'You can't avoid me forever.' Fuji muttered as he tugged on his hat and walked away like Ryoma would normally do. After all, the pain he bore sitting and standing was proof that they were bound for more anyways.

"Ne Fuji-chibi…. Are you avoiding Chibi-Fuji?" Kikumaru asked noting that Ryoma was in favor of their buchou's presence today rather than keeping an eye on his body.

"Does it matter?" Ryoma deadpanned out with a frown. "As long as he isn't outright doing something to ruin my face, I don't need to be with him always. People are suspicious as it is already."

"Nya…I guess that's true…" Kikumaru nodded before bouncing away to join the others.

"Fuji didn't do anything too bad did he?" Tezuka asked looking at Ryoma a bit suspiciously.

"Nothing this body didn't want," Ryoma uttered with a sigh as he tried to block out the indecent things they did yesterday night. Buchou was definitely the last person he should ask about yesterday's event… he seemed more like the type to give him laps for going with Fuji's flow.

"You can tell me if it's serious," Tezuka pushed.

"It's fine," Ryoma said softly though he wanted to tell his buchou that he'd be one of the last he'd ever tell.

But contemplating situations was never a thing Ryoma ever did. Whatever he had done in the past, he had driven himself to an answer or solution…. Now that he felt he needed to confide in someone he couldn't decide who the person should be. Definitely not buchou… and not Inui…. He'd tell everyone…. That was definitely a problem. Inui, Kikumaru-senpai and Momo-senpai would definitely say something… he couldn't tell Oishi-senpai either… he'd worry and fret!

"Fuji…." Tezuka bit out. "If it's fine then why are you contemplating?"

"Buchou… I may be in his body but I DON'T have any thoughts of Fuji!" Ryoma bit out in frustration.

Tezuka merely raised a brow at Ryoma's outburst… he had not mentioned anything about thinking of Fuji… something was definitely wrong.

"Fuji… I'm going to go," Tezuka said before turning away without another word. He was going to have to track down Fuji and corner it out of him since Echizen wasn't about to tell him.

XxX

**Echizen Residence**

**Friday Night**

"I'm not happy that you spent the whole day avoiding me," Fuji said sitting down next to Ryoma who was trying to complete Fuji's homework in peace. Dinner had long-gone, socializing with Nanako and his mother could only last so long since he wasn't sociable to begin with nor did he think his mother and cousin would appreciate being harassed with compliments and questions the whole night by a "stranger". There was no other way to avoid Fuji and this was the part he hated.

"Ryoma…You're still mad that I let you-"

"Shut Up!" Ryoma growled out as he tapped his pencil in impatience.

"So you are still mad that you and I had sex." Fuji said lying on Ryoma's bed now. It seemed it'd be a while before Ryoma let up about that.

"I hate you!" Ryoma said with Fuji's soft but serious voice.

"Don't be like that-"

"I hate being used in any way to satisfy your evil desires!"Ryoma growled out.

Fuji never knew his voice could even get into a rough growl like that… till now. He suppressed the urge to attack Ryoma. Mainly because Ryoma still occupied his body and would have more strength than the body he was currently in. Wasn't it fair enough to say at least Ryoma got to enjoy the sexual act thoroughly without feeling the discomfort like he had to?

"But you like and participated!" Fuji said with a slight smile. He had to be careful with his kitten now and not rub him hard. The consequences were getting more frustrating after all with Ryoma taking all necessary precautions to avoid him.

"No! You're disgusting body did!" Ryoma raved setting aside his homework to give Fuji an angry glare. "I can't wait to have my body back and away from your evil clutches!"

Fuji didn't answer since he could tell Ryoma was on the edge of losing to his anger. Instead he closed his eyes and said the only thing he could think Ryoma would say in such a situation…

"Mada Mada Dane"

XxX

**Saturday Practice**

Ryoma was not happy. Not only did he have to survive the night with someone he hated, he now had to walk to practice with him as if they were good friends just so his parents and Nanako wouldn't get suspicious. Then again there was his stupid's body painful erections in the morning when Fuji came strolling near him with knowledge of what he would love to do. He never thought being Fuji was going to be this perverted…the again Fuji-senpai had never seem this perverted.

'Till you became him!' Ryoma thought with a scowl.

It had taken a while but he had managed to NOT attack his body and peacefully settle the rock-hard erection.

"Still not on talking terms with me Ryoma?" Fuji asked after they walked almost three blocks in silence. He felt he shouldn't give Ryoma anymore time to contemplate whatever he was contemplating about because a simple frown had now become a scowl after three blocks. Another few blocks and Ryoma might be attacking him verbally instead of physically as Fuji would like.

Ryoma ignored the fact that he even spoke. It would be easier during the day to not see his body and harder at night to avoid. BUT! till then, when he had to be in his body's company, he was going to pretend everything was going to be over in a couple more blocks and leave it at that.

'Do what you will Ryoma but I'm going to say that I'm not going to back off quietly either." Fuji warned. If Ryoma was going to avoid him, he knew a good amount about blackmailing and twisting situations to favor his outcome… no matter whose body he was in!

'As if you would!' Ryoma thought angrily as he gave Fuji a chilling cold look before starting off again. If he spoke he knew words would spill over and worst case scenario would be if he did as this body's raging hormones said to do; Attack and conquer.

XxX

**After School**

Ryoma changed numbly in the clubroom as he recounted his day unwillingly. It was, in his opinion, a very bad day. Ryoma always considered himself a person who showed their true personality no matter who it concerned or what people may think of him, He did as he liked whenever the hell he liked if it was going to benefit him. But Fuji was a total other angle. The man was persistent, unbending and used his own personality to his full advantage to draw Ryoma out to him. As much as Ryoma hated it, he couldn't act out of character with Fuji's body…yet Fuji acted out his personality to perfection.

'Fuck you Fuji….' Ryoma thought angrily as he skirted his way around incidents all day with a "smile" and bizarre explanations for Fuji's outburst and words that only Fuji-senpai would say in these situations.

"Oi Fuji-chibi!" Kikumaru's voice cut through his weary thoughts. "Hurry up before buchou gets to the courts! Hyoutei's already here!"

'Great' Ryoma thought bitterly as he re-tied his shoelaces with a frown. If there was one person he'd like to avoid it was Atobe.

Didn't they already have their practice matches with the high monkey Wednesday? Why were they back?

"Mada Mada Fuji-_sen-_pai…still dressing?"

Ryoma suppressed a scowl in the event that someone else may be walking in or near the clubroom. He really had no wish to deal with _Ryoma_!

"What is it Ryoma?" Ryoma managed to say with a 'Fuji-approved' Fake smile.

Silence followed as Ryoma watched himself walk forward slowly and stand in front of where he sat. He viewed his body wearily, something he never thought he'd have to do. Just what was Fuji thinking at this moment staring at his own body?

So Ryoma had learned in the past few days to always expect the unexpected when dealing with Fuji-senpai but he surely wasn't expecting it when his body leaned forward and pressed his lips onto his current body. The response was instantaneous… one moment it had been his smaller lithe body attacking and making the first move and the next he was the one pulling his body closer and forcing his willing mouth to accept the carnal kiss as he deepened the kiss. He couldn't stop now….

It was just as Fuji expected. He had worked all day for this and here it was for him. Wearing down Ryoma had been a lot of work over the day but this prize was all he wanted. He surrendered thoroughly to the probing kiss as he himself slid his hands to bind them in an embrace. He didn't need any more prompting as he stepped closer and proceeded to allow Ryoma to devour him.

There was no reason to think to-

"I knew you two were going out!"

The snide remark broke through both their haze and both turned to see none other than Atobe standing at the clubroom door looking very superior and haughty.

"Buchou isn't here," Fuji said with a 'Ryoma-approved' bratty tone.

"I wasn't looking for him!" Atobe said with a smug smile.

"Sure you weren't," Ryoma said standing. He too was agitated by Fuji but he'd deal with him later after this. "Why else would you walk into the clubroom unless you believed buc- Tezuka would be here?"

"I can go wherever I feel like going!" Atobe snapped out.

"Starving for some of this these days huh?" Ryoma supplied with a Fuji-like smile pasted on his face to cover the feeling of annoyance spreading in his body at the monkey king's untimely entrance.

"I never have to crave such vulgar make-outs! I get enough as it is!" Atobe said snidely.

"Yeah, well I'm sure you were hoping to get some of this too," Fuji said with enough provocation as he practically sauntered out of the clubroom.

"That little brat!" Atobe sputtered out as Ryoma waltzed out after the little brat. Just to prove his point though, he was going to give Tezuka a piece of his mind…. Perhaps that man was cheating him out of a relationship's requirements!

XxX

"Tezuka!"

Tezuka did his best to suppress a sigh as he recognized the annoyingly familiar tone from anywhere. There was no denying who was walking towards him with purposeful steps but the question was why the man even here was in the first place.

"This had better be good Atobe…" Tezuka started as Atobe walked into the empty classroom and shut the door with quite a loud thud behind him.

"Why have we not kissed for a week now?" Atobe demanded immediately.

"Did we not agree this would only work if we worked around out schedules and not demand things?" Tezuka rounded on him with a slight frown.

"I have had it pointed out to me that you are cheating ore-sama out of his due!"Atobe said with a fierce frown as he walked forward in slight annoyance.

"And who would know about us to have pointed that out?" Tezuka asked with a slight sigh towards the end. Sometimes, more than once actually, he had wondered what or who in their right mind could like such a guy.

"Well… that's – it isn't the point!" Atobe said trying to edge around that part of the confrontation. "the point is why do we not see each other enough to be able to do what other couple do?"

"and what is it that you are missing out on?" Tezuka asked with a slight frown.

"This!" Atobe said grimly before he swooped in for the kill. Lecture and frowns be damned, he'd deal with that later as he pushed his stoic boyfriend against the wall and pressed his lips no longer than a second against his before forcing it open with his tongue. He'd be damned if the brat and tensai was getting better than him!

Tezuka, though shocked at Atobe's forceful nature decided to let it go as he participated. It had been a while since they had some time with just one another… but there was practice to get too… in just another second he'd get to that and Atobe's lecture… just right after one more twist of the tongue and groan…

XxX

"Okay now I'm worried!" Oishi said with a frown as he stared at his watch. Tezuka was always on time even when he had student council meetings… he made it always when he said he would but today… their buchou was ten minutes late!

"Aw Oishi-senpai, give him time!" Momoshiro said with a grin. "Besides some emergency might have spared us from extra laps he can fit in!"

"Hn…" Ryoma agreed and almost voiced more when he remembered exactly whose body he was in and how awkward it'd be to hear that…maybe if he chuckled like Fuji… NO!

There was no way in hell he was going to try that creepy chuckle!

"Well Atobe did go in search of buchou earlier…" Fuji thought to mention in his best impression of a Ryoma hint.

Oishi looked horrified while everyone else took that in stride.

"What if… what if they killed each other?" Oishi asked looking from one member to another.

"I doubt it. "Fuji said with a slight grin.

"It could happen…" Inui said with a nod, "But it's more likely that-"

"We have to find them!" Oishi demanded dragging his partner behind him.

"Calm down Oishi!" Kikumaru said trying to keep to his partner's pace for once.

At the fukubuchou's leading, everyone had little choice but to follow in wonder as well to see whose buchou came out the winner.

"I for one think our buchou would have creamed yours," Shishido offered to the Seigaku members entering the side door into the building.

"Why are you even here?" Kaidoh asked glaring at the pesky Hyoutei team that showed up out of nowhere.

"Do you have a problem with us being here?" Shishido challenged though Ootori was trying to make peace between them.

"Actually I do," Kaidoh started as he turned to glare at the mouthy Hyoutei member only to run into the person in front of him.

Everyone's attention was drawn to Oishi's red face as he quietly shut the classroom door he was used to opening to find Tezuka after student council meetings overlooking the tennis courts.

"What is it?" Everyone questioned at the same time before brushing past the stuttering fukubuchou to peek in.

No words were spoken as everyone took their fill of their buchou tearing into each other…quite in a different way than most expected but nonetheless tearing into each other.

"Well…. I thought buchou was straight." Gakuto said quite loudly after his initial shock

"That's true!" Momoshiro said at the same time as Kikumaru.

"He was the one saying he didn't swing that way!" Momoshiro said with a smile. "When all this time he was the one going at it!'

"Fsssh…" Kaidoh merely said straying away from the group.

"Well there was an eighty-five percent they were seeing each other like that…" Inui started before everyone started trying to talk over one another to get a word about what they just witnessed.

Out of them, only Fuji and Ryoma seemed to realize the door they had all opened to witness their buchou going at one another was still wide open and their secret mission was no longer that since their opinions had risen beyond even normal talking tones.

"Thirty laps!" Tezuka and Atobe bit out together as they looked at all the members of their respective teams arguing over their sexuality and relationship.

XxX

**Saturday Night**

"Are you still going to avoid me?" Fuji asked leaning on the desk where Ryoma was diligently doing his own homework.

"How can I when your practically all over my paper?" Ryoma said in irritation.

"Then why can't we talk?" Fuji demanded.

"Because you don't want to, you want to do other things." Ryoma gritted out through his teeth as he read the line again. Trying to analyze a piece of writing with Fuji in the same room was impossible.

"Well we could do that too…." Fuji teased slightly with a smile. "But really-"

"Look!" Ryoma said slamming down his pencil in anger. Little did he know that he was using Fuji's body to its fullest. From the icy blue eyes to the way his body tensed, Fuji viewed what true danger he portrayed down to the bone when he was riled beyond words.

"I dislike the fact that we had to be the ones who experienced this mess and I'm still in need of killing Inui-senpai for this BUT I feel no need to be played by you anymore!"

'But I-"

"Shut it!" Ryoma said angrily as angry tears slid pass the iciness of the blue. "I'm sick of you using my body for attention, flaunting it as if it means nothing but another enjoyment to your sick, twisted life!"

"Is that how you see this?" Fuji asked looking at Ryoma who was torn between punching his own body, kissing it or just losing his composure to the tears that slid down his face in frustration over everything this past week.

"Then how is it if it isn't how I perceive it?" Ryoma asked angrily. "Not once have you stopped and asked how I felt being your pawn!"

"That's because I don't see you as my pawn Ryoma…" Fuji said softly looking at him with a sober expression. "Perhaps I'm going about it the wrong way but I like you."

"Oh shut the crap Fuji-senpai! You always say that!" Ryoma said with a scowl.

"But Ryoma… I never play with anyone unless I really like them… and I really like you. I've only pushed out relationship this far because I really like you." Fuji admitted as he approached Royma.

"Maybe after this week I can better showcase t and be more truthful to how I feel for you but it's the truth I took advantage when I saw it."

"You…. You like me?" Ryoma asked still stuck on the words that Fuji had just said to him.

In any other situation when his body was confessing he'd have been hitting his head thinking he was seeing or hearing things but this was real… a fact and Fuji… he sounded very serious at the moment.

"I do," Fuji said seriously as he laid a hand over Ryoma's. "I have for a while now but I had no idea how to tell you."

Ryoma didn't reply as he let the hormones take over and dropped a kiss on Fuji. If Fuji could use his body to seduce then he could assume that he could use the body to do as he pleased too.

Fuji didn't resist as he pulled Ryoma to feel closer as his used Ryoma's hands to shift through his hair. He couldn't get enough of this tingling feeling of excitement and love around them. There was a certain thrill he could not find with another for sure….

"Fuji?"

"Yeah…" Fuji responded looking at the blue eyes that stared down at him.

"Next time….Just tell me and don't run me in circles." Ryoma whispered as he pressed his mouth back on to swallow Fuji's reply. Something told Ryoma he better not give Fuji to elaborate or else he'd get a twisted agreement instead of the answer he was looking for.

XxX

**Sunday Morning**

Ryoma pulled Fuji on top as they finished their third round. It wasn't so bad if he just stopped thinking about the fact that he was screwing around with his own body and just feel .

It actually felt pretty good….

"What are you thinking about?" Fuji asked.

"Everything…" Ryoma uttered back as Fuji got up to straddle him again.

"Again?" Ryoma groaned out though his body was already responding to the sensual movements.

"Why not? Your parents and Nanako aren't home today." Fuji said evilly.

"Geez…." Ryoma groaned out as he felt something shoot through him

"eh…" Ryoma opened his eyes as he felt a hardness press against his belly. He glanced down to discover himself straddled on Fuji as he stared at not his body but Fuji's.

"My…. If I can say I like this view a lot…" Fuji mussed out looking at Ryoma as his hands slid up.

"We got our bodies back!" Ryoma said excitedly almost sliding off but Fuji held firm and flipped him underneath. As excited as he was about getting to be the one to ravish Ryoma fully now, he wasn't going to Ryoma forget they were in the middle of beginning their fourth round.

"But I-"

"Ryoma?"

"What?" Ryoma answered looking up into Fuji's blue eyes… there was something about his eyes that told Ryoma to be careful of what he'd suggest…yet there was somewhat a flicker of desire as well.

"I think it's time I showed you just how good bottom can also be…" Fuji whispered as his lips descended on Ryoma's. He'd show Ryoma just how much he liked him.

XxX

"Come on Ryoma…. Your parents will be home soon," Fuji said leaning over the lump on the bed that refused to do more than burrow deeper into his blankets.

"Senpai…"

"Come now Ryoma… we're a lot closer than that now," Fuji said with a smile as he trailed a hand over the lump and headed south just to show him _how_ close they had just been thirty minutes ago.

"Whatever…. Don't count on anymore sex after this!" Ryoma said flipping the blanket to reveal irritated golden eyes and a scowl. "The after effects are horrible!"

Fuji didn't argue, he merely pressed his lips to Ryoma's head though it didn't stop his chuckle of delight from spilling. After all, Fuji would make sure that there would be many other times after this.

XxX

**Monday**

Ryoma collapsed after finishing his laps around the tennis court. The buchou was a complete ass now that his relationship had been discovered. Thankfully Fuji hadn't wanted to reveal to anyone just how close they had gotten yet… though he came close a good measure of times since this morning.

"God it's good to have you back Echizen!" Momoshiro said ruffling Ryoma's hair through his hat.

"Hnn…." Ryoma merely muttered. He needed water….

Ryoma stood up as his cat–like eyes spotted what he was looking for sitting on the table where Inui-senpai had been passing out his upgraded penal tea to whoever hadn't made it before the cut-off. Grabbing the water cup he downed the contents before Inui turned around and let out a loud "AH!"

"What?" Everyone said stopping what they were doing to see Inui looking at Ryoma who was setting the cup back down on the table.

"Echizen…. You just drank my energizing H20 formula water…."

"What?" Ryoma asked with widened eyes while the other regulars could be heard praying nothing would go wrong or moaning at the impending disaster _this_ drink could cause.

"Inui…." Tezuka started with a twitch to his brow.

"Nothing seems to have happened… do you feel any different Echizen?" Kawamura asked trying to be the level-headed one.

"Yeah O-chibi…. Do you feel any different because you haven't grown an extra head yet…. And you're not in Kiku's body!" Kikumaru informed though he was hidden behind Oishi in the case that it might happen.

"I feel fine…." Ryoma muttered then realized each person was ready to see something terrible befall him. He let out one of his infamous smirks.

"Mada Mada _dane_"

Suddenly his voice changed to a higher pitch and the regulars besides Inui, Tezuka and Fuji face turned to horror.

"He's shrinking…." Kaidoh said

And that Ryoma did… all the way back to a toddler stage of three or four.

"I'll care for him," Fuji volunteered to break the silence as everyone was frozen in shock.

"Inui!"Tezuka bit out

"I haven't tested it yet Tezuka…" Inui edged in with a swallow as he watched Tezuka's brow twitch again.

"I'll watch him in return for Ryoma's keeping me for a week." Fuji volunteered. "inui will get started on an antidote right Inui?"

"O-of course!" Inui agreed seeing the smiling blue eyes open and settle on him.

"Wow… o-chibi-chibi… you're so cute!" Kikumaru said petting Ryoma' s head

"Someone going to help me?"Kawamura asked when no one seemed to notice he was the only one who caught Oishis who fainted dead away in the middle of Ryoma's shrinking.

"Inui-senpai!" Momoshiro said with panicked eyes. "That cure!"

"I'll work on it!" Inui said with a nod. Even he knew how close the matches were up and they could hardly let a toddler play tennis.

"Can I say I don't want to go with Fuji-senpai!" Ryoma stated loudly in a baby-ish voice. He had seen the devilish gleam in Fuji's half-opened blue eyes and he didn't want to know what was in store for him in a less defendable body.

No one heard him but Fuji who merely smiled extra wide and swooped Ryoma into his arms unwillingly.

"You and I are going to have so much fun together."

That's what Ryoma was afraid of…

* * *

A/n: Well the story ends here with the birth of a new couple to Fuji's delight and Ryoma's happiness/misery.

Please put in your last thought because this is the end of the story and I'll appreciate it greatly!

Thank you to those stuck through these last five chapters and please enjoy my future stories as well as on-going ones. :)


End file.
